ru3fandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Risk Universalis
The is a timeline built around the "eras" of Risk, started by Randomphoenix03, the first self-proclaimed "Risktorian". The timeline(s) follow these descriptions: =Randomphoenix03's "Risktory" Timeline= More information will be filled out the more I do research. Stay tuned! Risk Golden Age: Late 2014 - Mid 2015 * Risk Universalis is founded by ArmadaStudios and DevKazamak. Risk Silver Age: Mid 2015 - Early 2016 * Johnsony , Brycesony join. * The wall becomes a debating ground after rec32 and lobyguy4 (who are the same people) begin to accuse senior admin GeneralPetrovski of corruption and AA. * Worthe becomes Senior Administrator. * Mass changes from Risk Europe to Risk Universalis. * Again, rec32 and lobyguy4 would attack a SA, this time being peepnpeep. They accuse him of ruining rp through "experienced application centers" that everyone would go too. Era of Castlemore: Early 2016 - Early 2017http://ru3.wikia.com/wiki/Castlemore * Starts when Castlemore is promoted to Moderator in early 2016 * Harsh policies causes conflicts with multiple users ** Eventually demoted as a result of the Worthe - Castlemore Controversy/2016 Castlemore Riot *** People's Party of Risk rises and falls throughout the 2016 Castlemore Riot * Apologizes on the Group Wall as his alt Brabantian in July of 2017 * Un-banished, re-promoted to Moderator by Amnity ** Worthe resigned as a result *** Worthe's resigning led to more conflicts to Castlemore, caused him to resign as well * Came back after resigning three days later, promoted by trollbest2 back to Experienced Participant ** After a month, formally resigned from the Experienced rank for personal reasons Risk Political Era: July 30th, 2017 - Early August 2017http://ru3.wikia.com/wiki/Banning_of_Political_Parties * As a result of the Senator of the Participants rank being founded, candidates began affiliating with certain political parties * Political parties led to conflicts on the Discord * Conflicts began taking up most of the Discord, causing Rockoxe to ban political parties from Risk and fIash_drive muting all Participants from the Discord following riots that happened as a result of the ban Risk New Age: Early September 2017 - Late November 2017http://ru3.wikia.com/wiki/Experienced_Participant * Experienced Participant and Senator of the Participants ranks removed * Trusted Participant and Trial Moderator ranks added * Controversial Moderator and Experienced Participant purges following the new waves of people being relocated and promoted following ranks becoming defunct * Risk takes on mostly a new moderation team * Late October - Demotion of EpicCoolGuy54321 and Five-Moderator Demotion occurs * Mid November - The so called "Risk Civil War" occurs. Post Riskalite Era (Proposed): Late November 2017 - Late May 2018 Timeline of Risk Universalis * Before the Era was coined, the "Risk Civil War" occurred, in which the Secret Society "Riskalites" was taken down, it was known to make forged evidence against Players. * Mid November 2017: The Risk Intelligence Agency was formed by former Riskalite Bluelight855 and Moderator Nicehhh, to tackle Foreign Groups and Domestic Groups trying to harm Risk, and known to start Investigations on Players. * Mid November 2017 to Present: Possibility of new groups copying the Riskalites are made. * Late November 2017: The Ownage - Elki Feud Occurs, this brings light to Forged Evidence, bringing on a scare that you can't trust anyone's Proof of Grief. * Early February 2018: Former Riskalite Ring Leader Brycesony forgiven by the Seniors and made a Trusted Participant. Resignations of May 2018 * Deary_me, an advisor, bans Eureka, a Trusted Participant. Eureka and his friends witch hunt Deary until he leaves. * Castlemore, a mod, leaves, however he rejoins briefly before leaving again. The reasons stated were that he was being harassed too much * Worthe, an advisor, also leaves. * Flash_drive, the co-founder, leaves since he felt the community had become too toxic. Completion Age (Late May 2018 - Present) * 2018 Castlemore Riots (Late May 2018) References Category:Risk History